Carrie watches My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks and gets doomed
Transcript Part 1: Carrie watches My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks *(November 17, 2017) *walks into the video store *Carrie: May I have Carrie watches My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks please? *Store Clerk: This is the last one in stock, here you go. *Carrie: Thanks. *Carrie's Dad: Carrie, how dare you getting My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls - Rainbow Rocks! You were supposed to get Shimajirō DVDs! Part 2 Finale: Carrie gets doomed/The King Of The Monsters beat Carrie up *Carrie's Mom: Carrie, you have visitors who want to see you! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. You will like my favorite cartoons, music and movies and that is final! *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. *Princess Scarlet Angel: I'm Scarlet Angel. You're worse than the evil version of the Save-Ums! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no apparent reason, I will shoot fireballs at you until you burn to death! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop buying My Little Pony DVDs? *Wario: If you dare try to kill me and the Warioware characters, Mona and I will barge at you! *Yoshi: If you tickle torture Kirinta Kusano for no reason into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you kidnap Kirinta Kusano's permanently adopted sister his age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet into buying you My Little Pony toys, I will call the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania permanently! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King! *Toad: I'm Toad. The Save-Ums are 100% way better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you tickle torture Nyakkii Momoyama for no reason with rainbow feathers, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We all heard that you got My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD without permission! *Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. Start liking my show or else my rival Shimajirō Shimano will beat you up! *Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. If you destroy 98% of the Land of Make-Believe's military, I will come over and royally beat you up! *O the Owl: I'm O the Owl. *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you where disrespect the Queen of England, I will run over with my royal mail van! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What I heard from that phone call was that you got My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Shimajirō Shimano and I will still use your bedroom for getting My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I'm extremely furious at you for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You were supposed to get Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 1 and Monica's Gang on DVD! But no, you had completely disobeyed us! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband and I hate it when you cause lots of mayhem! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. I agree with my wife. *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano. *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You should be ashamed for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I will sell all of your My Little Pony stuffs to Walmart and Target so you will never get them back ever again! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. I'm Akio Toriyama. I hate you and I hate your videos! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You will become a fan of Disney and that is final, you bad girl! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you tickle torture my girlfriend, Marurin Sasaki into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will send you to Zootopia! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. When are you going to stop making grounded videos out of us! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. Don't even think about tickling Mimirin Midorihara into buying you My Little Pony DVDs or else, I will send you to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. If you kidnap my permanently adopted sister my age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will let Junichi Hiroyuki beat you up! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. You will get coal for Christmas this year! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables! *Carrie: No! (X16) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Monta Kimura: Too bad, Carrie. These are the only things you will eat from now on! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. *Fievel: I'm Fievel from the American Tail, You need to Start paying attention to my movies! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I agree with my little brother. *Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from Am American Tail. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely mad at you for getting My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You are considered to be the worst My Little Pony lover in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. Start liking my movie from 2000 or else, I will beat you up! *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You will become a Nintendo and Tamagotchi fan and that is final! *Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You won't watch my show anymore! Why? Because my show was made by Paramount! *Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. I hate you and your shows! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! Now the Save-Ums have extra work to do thanks to you getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Denny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst MLP girl I have ever seen in my life! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'll help design clothes better than you, Carrie! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me eat too much food! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry! *Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you hurt my girlfriend Laura Koala, Lucina is going to beat you up with a dagger! *Kion: I'm Kion. If you spill Pepsi soda on Sakurako Koinuma's dresses to make her upset to then point she'll cry extremely harder, I will use my Roar of the Elders on you! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. If you hire Shreeky to abduct Kikko Hayashida and tickle her feet for no reason, I will come over and attack you! *Zuri: I'm Zuri. *Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. *Bunga: I'm Bunga. *Fuli: I'm Fuli. *Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you beat up Kikko Hayashida for no reason, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers! *Anna: I'm Anna. Don't even think about beating Mimirin Midorihara up or else I will punch you in the face! *Olaf: I'm Olaf. Start liking my movie and that's final! *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you kidnap Shimajirō Shimano's permanently adopted sister his age, Emily Shimano and tickle her feet for no reason, Mimirin Midorihara will call me to arrest you and Imwill throw you in jail in Zootopia! *Nick Wilde: *Moana: *Maui: *Hiro Hamada: *Baymax: *VTM on YT: *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. Start paying attention to Onegai My Melody and that is final! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. I agree with Uta-chan. *Monica: I'm Monica, for your punishment is you need to watch my show! If not then I will hit you with my bunny toy Samson! *Angry German Kid: I am Leopald Slikk, also known as the Angry German Kid! *Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions. *Foo: I'm Foo. Your stuff you like will be donated to charity! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to buy Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks while grounded. If you get more My Little Pony stuffs... (close-up shot of his eyes) ...I'll beat you up with a dagger... (close-up shot of his mouth) ...because it could smash your skull! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Shame on you for getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, you know doing that is so stupid. *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. *Carrie: WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE SAYING, YOU STUPID DIMWITS!!!! *YankieDude5000: Carrie, shut up! *Sarah West: That's right, Carrie. You need to shut up! *Shimajirō: You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows until you die, or else my friends and I will beat you up! *Mimirin: I agree with my boyfriend! *Nyakkii: Me too! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Me three! *Torippii: Me four! Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Carrie get grounded series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show